Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a display device and, in particular, to a display panel and a display device which can reduce the color shift effect caused by the light leakage of pixel.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
A conventional LCD device mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight module which are disposed opposite to each other. The LCD panel mainly includes a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The CF substrate, the TFT substrate and the LC layer can form a plurality of pixel disposed in an array, and each of the pixels includes a plurality of LC molecules. The backlight module emits the light passing through the LCD panel, and the pixel of the LCD panel can display colors to form images accordingly.
Moreover, in a conventional LCD panel, the rotation of the LC molecules of the pixel is controlled to show the bright and dark gray-level variation by the electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. However, when a pixel is at the bright state and another pixel is at the dark state, the LC molecules of the dark-state pixel will be influenced by the electric field distribution of the bright-state pixel, and therefore the LC molecules of the dark-state pixel closer to the edge of the bright-state pixel will rotate accordingly. Hence, the dark-state pixel will undergo the light leakage effect, leading to the problems of color shift and less contrast of the LCD panel.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display panel and a display device which can reduce the color shift problem caused by the light leakage of pixel to enhance the display quality.